pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Avi's Journal: The Baby Shower
Avi Edna Topwalker has written her first journal of 2016. But, the problem is, she's going to have her child, Willi Farsoth Topwalker. Will things go out as planned? January 27, 2016 I'm almost there to have my child. My cravings just got a little out of hand. Jesse tells me that I have to take my prescription to get the pain settled, but I hardly take it. Now today, it is time to shop for Willi. I asked my current daughter, Sevra, "Do you want to shop for Willi for me? I'll let you choose his shoes and nighttime clothes." Sevra nodded, "Sure, mommy!" And then, we got into our car and drove to the mall. At the Mall I pushed the cart as we went to the store for expecting mothers. As we went to the formula aisle, I read my list of formulas/medicines needed for the baby: *Omega-3 Chocolate Raspberry Formula x5 ($5.00 in total) *Liquid Sleeping Nutrient (Vanilla) x2 ($4.09 total) *Chocolate Medicine ($9.00) *Vitamin D Formula (13.45) After we got the formulas, we went to the hygiene area. There, we got diapers, anti-itch cream, lip moisturizers, baby powder, and wipes. They were out of stock of our brand, so we chose the other. We also got the baby soap and lotion. After that, we finally went to the clothing aisle. "Yay!" Sevra cheered happily. She skimmed through the shoes and slippers and showed me a pair of lime green dog slippers. "Look mommy! I found these cute little slippers!" she said excitedly. "Why, aren't those cute!" I replied. Sevra also got olive green pajamas with yellow stars. "It matches with the slippers!" I cheered. I was so excited about Willi being brought into the world, but I still knew that it would be a pain. At the House Jesse was carrying groceries from the store, mostly packed of baby food and hot drink ingredients. We were going to have a party at the Thunderpool, the second most popular place for parties. Since it was winter, they had the ice skating rink rather than the pool. There was a hot tub in the door on the side of the skating rink with a marble path that lead there. Sevra was trying so hard to burst out she fell to the floor and burst her excitement out anyway. I knew that this baby shower would be absolutely fun. January 28, 2016 It was time to send invites to my friends and family. It appeared that the Thunderpool was in Fandom City. We will go on a 6 hour drive to the city, and hopefully we will meet everyone at the Thunderpool. We got a lot of snacks and drinks for the ride. Jesse got his keys and took us to the minivan. The trip had finally begun! On the Road Jesse was driving us to our first stop, New Penguin City. Thirty minutes had passed, and I couldn't wait for the guests to be at the Thunderpool. I held onto my waterbottle and medicine just incase if my pain went back. Sevra had already started her third snack, and I only ate a pack of cinnamon Chex. Yakety Yak played on our radio, and Jesse was already humming to it! I never knew he even did that since our first child had been born! Then, I felt my pain again. It was time to take my pill, so I got my water and a chalky white pill. I drank the water and put in pill in my mouth. I swallowed the mixture, and limped back onto my neck pillow. Willi and I had a peaceful nap for the rest of the 4 hours we had left, until Jesse said, "New Penguin City Motel! Come out of the car and enjoy!" At the Motel I staggered out of my side and carried my briefcase. Willi was being so aggressive, kicking vigorously at my belly. We went through the stained glass revolving door, and it showed us the lobby. Sevra rushed quickly to the bellhop and said, "One key to Room 201 please." The bellhop nodded and gave the key to my daughter. We walked to our room. It was luxurious. There were three beds, a spa, and a bathroom with onyx tiles. It was a wonderful room to have. I even wonder how no one took it before! It was 10:30 PM, so we decided to take a rest. I whispered to Sevra, "Sweet dreams," and tucked her into bed. I decided to walk over to my bed and lay down on it and pulling over my crimson red electric blanket up to my arms. I kissed Jesse on the beak and went to sleep. January 29, 2016 It was time to go to Fandom City and visit the Thunderpool. "Mom! Dad! Over here!" Sevra says, unlocking the minivan. We got out of our bed and got dressed. Jesse and I rushed to the minivan and our family got in. This time, I was the driver. To Fandom City I started up the van and drove my way up to the rocky highway, where it lead to Fandom City. My heart was pumping so fast out of excitement I nearly lost control of the wheel. However, I managed to stay put and kept my flippers on the leather of the steering wheel. Sevra ate her last snack of the hour and took a nap on her neck pillow. We were at 1072 Freezeway Road, near the end of our trip. Just only one hour left, and we'll be there! Thirty minutes had past, and hunger gnawed at my belly, trying to say that I had to eat something. So, I grabbed a bag of S'mores Mix and ate up. Finally at the Thunderpool I took a huge stop to where the Thunderpool was. The biggest party palace in Fandom City was right in front of our eyes! We saw some of our visitors walk out of their cars to meet us. Sevra, Jesse and I walked into the entrance only to see the most beautiful lobby ever. There was a door that lead to the playrooms, and there was these candy bowls to get candy floor, not to mention the music was rather nice! As Jesse was chatting to the bellhop for tickets, Sevra and I played some of the board games applied to the floor. Category:Famous Penguins' Journals Category:Derpy Hooves' Apprentice's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Famous Penguins